Swansong for a Raven: Cancion para un cuervo
by Shi-P-Dream
Summary: traducion autorisada. Rookwood le hace una visita a luna despues de la victoria contra voldemort. advertencias: VIOLACION, lijeros SPOLIERS de DH


_Hola, esta ves vengo traduciendo un fic de Rainting M, Espero que les guste, todos los derechos son de y los protagonistas son Luna Lovegood y Augustus Rookwood._

_Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen ni a mi ni a _Mordae aka Dark Shadow_, son todos de JKR. (TT-TT)_

_Advertencias: Un poco de Lenguaje adulto (yo traduzco todo) y hay una violación (yo solo tradusco… no me miren asi)_

**Swansong for a Raven**

**Canción de Cisne para un Cuervo.**

Luna miraba los alrededores de lo que hace un tiempo había llamado "casa", por la cerradura, y suspiro. Su padre había decidido que ellos se iban a mudar, cuando la casa por poco había sido destruida completamente, ella no supo como pudo haber vivido en la torre, ahora casi destruida. Ella no sabia donde vivirían pero sabia que seria un lugar donde Sillistra había vivido, en el norte, en que su padre estaba interesado. Luna fue a visitar ese lugar un par de beses y savia que le encantaría.

Luna bostezo, salio airosamente. Despacio, camina alrededor de las ruinas de su casa y recoge unas flores, en el camino. Por fin ella llega a la torre, casi destruida, y pasa la mano por la pared de piedra. Ella se apoyo en los ladrillos ásperos a oler el rico aroma de las flores. Sonriendo, bajo el ramo de flores y las miro baga pero fijamente. Estuvo suficientemente tiempo así, para que una abeja empezara a zumbar alrededor de una de las margaritas.

Aunque perecía que no pensaba en nada, pero lo hacia. Pensaba en el tiempo que había estado en la mansión Malfoy, prisionera, antes de que Dobby la rescatara. Ella no salio tan mal como esperaba, pero un Mortifago llamado Augustus Rookwood intento violarla. Cuando intento quitarle la blusa, sus intenciones quedaron muy claras. Ella aun podía sentir sus manos, no era un recuerdo agradable. Por suerte Lucius Malfoy intervino antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y Rookwood no tuvo otra oportunidad de acercársele, aun que siempre le dirigía sonrisas afectadas, cada vez que podía.

Luna movió la cabeza, pestañando rápidamente y tratando de que los recuerdos cesaran. Aunque sus ojos nunca se apartaron de las flores que había recogido hace poco. Ella se separo de la pared, decidió que necesitaba un jarrón donde poner las flores. Pero se detuvo en seco.

Frente a ella estaba el hombre que había atormentado sus pensamientos. Parecía que su mente lo había llamado. Aun que eso fuera facinantemente aterrador. El dio unos pasos hacia ella, el le sacaba una cabeza, de alto. Su cabello, castaño rizado, atado, consideraba que no se los había lavado en mucho tiempo. Cuando se acerco más, Luna pensó que si se los lavara, los tendría como Hermione. Sus ojos eran una mezcla entre verde y amarillo y paresia ligeramente febril. Despacio, el camino hacia ella y puso un brazo en la pared, sobre la cabeza se Luna, para apoyar su peso. Luna no se movió, estaba demasiada asustada para hacer algo. Ella pensó en agarrar su varita, pero se dio cuenta de que no la tenia en la mano.

Rookwood se apoyo mas, el puso su boca cerca del oído de ella para que pudiera sentir su respiración. "Yo nunca pensé que tuviera esta oportunidad con mi señor muerto".Rio entre dientes, con la mano libre acaricio el rostro de la muchacha. "Que suerte tuve, encantarla aquí afuera. Y especialmente, sola. No sabes como quería concluir lo que empezamos en la Mancion Malfoy…"

"Bu-bueno, yo no querría, es-especialmente con us-usted"tartamudeo la chica, dio unos pasos lejos de el, el arqueo una ceja y la tomo por un brazo.

"Oh, esta vez no te escaparas, pequeña niña. Ahora no esta el idiota pomposo de Malfoy para salvarte, ni mucho menos alguien mas" Luna se estremeció por el tono dulce e intento alejarse. Las flores al caer hicieron un destello de colores.

Envés de tirarla contra el suelo, el, simple se limito a arrinconarla contra la pared de ladrillos y apoyan el ella todo su peso. Una vez que se aseguro de que no se movería, empezó a desabotonar la camisa que ella llevaba puesta y la deslizo por sus hombros. Bajo la camisa había un sostén rojo. Rookwood sonrió y trazo el contorno de la prenda con la lengua. Luna se estremeció e intento apartarlo cuando el beso su cuello y mordisqueo un poco so oreja. Suavemente el mordió su lóbulo y entonces la beso en la boca cuando su boca se abrió. Luna estaba apunto de morderlo cuando una mano se enredo en su cabello y le dio un tiron como diciendo No intentes nada o lo sentiras.

Ella se detuvo cuando Rookwood mordió su labio inferior. Finalmente el abandono los labios y volvió al sostén. El bajo los tiranes y luna se estremeció cuando sus unías rozando su piel. Entonces el la rodeo y desabrocho la prenda y la tiro lejos. Suavemente el movió sus dedos pulgares sobre los pezones y sonrió cuando ella intento safarse de el. Ella ladeo la cara, cuando el los froto con los dedos indice y pulgar, dejando ver una expresión entre el placer y el dolor. Ella se molesto por que disfrutaba del tacto.

Suavemente bajo las manos al cinturón de la falda, de ella, y jugueteo con el borde de esta. Cuando sus manos encontraron lo que buscaban, la movió mas cerca de el y la beso suavemente. Sus manos se deslizaron dentro de la falda y le sacaron la ropa interior. Rookwood tiro la tela lejos de ella. La violencia del movimiento izo que ella le agarrara los hombros. Luna comprendió que no podía moverse. Los dedos del hombre encontraron lo que buscaban. Los dedos se movieron dentro de ella, haciendo arquear la espalda en contra de su voluntad. El sonrió mientras la exploraba. El introdujo otro dedo dentro de ella, haciendo que abriera a boca, el placer se reflejaba en el rostro de la joven. Luego de un rato, ella no tardo en legar al borde, su primer orgasmo, desperdiciado en basura como el.

"Ahora mi turno" dijo y saco los dedos de ella y se bajo el cierre de los pantalones.

Luna comprendió lo que Rookwood intentaba y miro abajo con pánico. La erección no era increíblemente larga pero si ancha. Antes de hacerlo, el le obligo a arrodillarse, anudando sus manos en el pelo rubio. Su pene estaba enfrente suyo, ella entendió lo que el pretendía.

Rookwod vio que su no boca se abría y sonrió. El tiro de sus cabello, hasta que ella gritara y aprovecho para introducir sus miembro en la boca de luna, para su sorpresa, ella serró la boca e inconscientemente tiro la cabeza para atrás. El tiro del cabello, para que ella se acercara lo mas posible.

Luna sintió como sus lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras el la embestía. Ella intento empujar, las piernas vestidas, del hombre, e intento resistirse. El ahora la empujaba tan violentamente, que le llegaba ala garganta, amordazándola. Cuando ella pensó que jamás se detendría, el salio, eso era lejos de maravillosos. Sus manos se enrollaron el su cabello, por los tirones, le dolería durante semanas, si es que seguia para entonces viva. El salio por completo y en abrir y cerrar de ojos ella volvía a estar contra la pared.

Dándole ningún tiempo para recuperarse Rookwood l agarro de las piernas, enrollándolas alrededor de sus caderas. Cuando el estuvo seguro de que ella estaba contra la pared el se introdujo en ella. Luna grito cuando el entro sin miramientos. Ela siempre se había preguntado si le gustaría que la violaran, pero ella ahora sabia que no le gusto. Entonces en el se apoyo contra ella, por un segundo pensó que se iba a detener. El salio despacio de ella, haciendo sentir un dolor agudo. El volvió a entrar, un poco mas suave, pero con el tiempo recupero el ritmo, después, prácticamente la golpeaba contra la pared. Con cada embestida ella sentía un sentimiento agradable, crecer. No, ella no podía estar disfrutando de eso. El la estaba violando, no era ningún consensual, así que ella no tenia que estar sintiéndose así. Pero aun así, con cada envestida el placer crecía, a pesar del horror de Luna. Sus piernas apretaron aun mas sus sentir y se horrorizo, al ver que apretaba mas fuerte, los hombros del hombre. Rookwood se apoyo contra la pared cn la respiración entrecortada, salio de ella como si le hubiese dolido y respiro profundamente. Ella se sentía bien, casi emaciado para ser verdad.

Descortésmente el la dejo caer junto a las flores, ahora aplastadas. Y se subió los pantalones y serró el cierre.

"Bien" dijo jadeante "Esto es demasiado divertido. Quizás podamos repetirlo en un futuro." Con eso es salio caminando y se desvaneció fuera de la torre.

-----------------

Bueno, ahora me da vergüenza subirlo, bue, no me juzguen! Los derechos del argumento le pertenecen, son todos de Mordae aka Dark Shadow. Mis felicitaciones

3…

2…

1…

0…

NOS LEEMOS!!


End file.
